The Hair Wars
by WatermelonExplosion
Summary: A girl as competitive as Rima just can't let something like this go. Nagi is going down.


** I don't know how I got this idea. Actually, I do. It was when I was reading one of my other stories and it reminded me of a story where they were talking about how Rima and Nagi both have long, luscious locks and I was like "I bet Rima really hates that, she loves to one-up Nagi" and then it was like ****INSPIRATION ATTACK INICITATED!**

** So…yeah. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, nor do I own the nickname "Nag-evil", I borrowed that from desukashuri and her story Taking One For The Team (which is amazing and beautiful and hilarious and I love it so much and you should read it right now along with all her other stories please thanks).**

* * *

"Are we _really_ doing this again?" Nagihiko Fujisaki asks, a sigh obviously present behind the question.

"Yes! I didn't even get an answer the last time, and I will not go another day without knowing!" Rima Mashiro, his girlfriend of three years (and six months, she always adds, just to confirm that she's been in a stable relationship for two months longer than her best friend, Amu Hinamori), replies. A tangible air of determination surrounds her. She looks so intimidating that you'd think she isn't only four foot eleven, weighing in at ninety pounds soaking wet.

"If you insist, Rima." Her Blackberry is out in a half second, and she's dialing in another.

"Amu, we're doing it again. Meet us at the regular place in an hour. Tell Ikuto." Without waiting for a response she hangs up and begins dialing again.

Four calls later, the petite blonde turns back to her boyfriend looking triumphant.

"I suggest you start getting ready. You'll need all the help you can get." A smirk graces her features and Nagi smiles. She doesn't act that happy very often, so moments like these are a rarity.

"Alright. Can I at least get a kiss for good luck?" He leans towards her, only to be held back by a relatively small hand.

"As of now, you are my enemy. I do not _kiss_ my enemies, Nagihiko." With a swish of her hair she disappears into the kitchen of Nagi and Kukais' large shared apartment.

* * *

Description of Living

(**A/N: I may as well describe all of their living arrangements I guess)**

Being both boys got full ride basketball scholarships, the fact that they both have jobs (as well as girlfriends with ridiculously high standards), and that the Fujisaki family is one of great wealth, Kukai and Nagihiko were able to afford a very nice ninth floor apartment, complete with an entire wall of floor-to-ceiling windows in the spacious living room that has a beautiful cityscape view (they can both see their family's houses from those grandiose windows, as well as the homes of all their friends) and brand-new appliances. Rima and Utau both feel it fits their standards and then some, so they have no problem with being seen entering or exiting the building.

When Rima graduated high school, her father and grandfather had collaborated and given her an extremely generous amount of money. That and the money she received from the inheritance she got from her mother's parents when she turned eighteen was enough to put her through four years of university and still be able to single-handedly decorate eight dorm rooms every year. Instead of dorms though, she decided to join her best friend in independent living. She and Amu live in a slightly lower quality apartment, second floor with pretty French doors leading out onto a small balcony that has a lovely view of the street, which is lined with trees, flowers, and other bits of fauna that make the area very easy on the eyes. The girls each have their own bedroom, the living room isn't too small, the kitchen is clean, and the neighbors are almost all college students as well. It is satisfactory and they are happy. Yay.

Utau lives in a penthouse near her studio that came fully furnished with the best Italian furniture, a gourmet kitchen, and a massive balcony from which the entire city is visible. Amu (who is majoring in journalism) found that having a boyfriend with a rich superstar sister is extremely helpful for an aspiring journalist. Some of her projects have been interviews and Utau proves to be a star subject.

Ikuto was invited (numerous times) to come live in the penthouse with his "beloved" sister, but sort-of politely declined to every invitation. He lives in an apartment complex near Amu's by himself. Amu hasn't ever been there, so she assumes it's somewhere her parents wouldn't want her to hang around and doesn't press the subject.

Yaya lives with her parents (being she has yet to graduate) and Kairi has lived by himself in a small apartment near his sister and brother-in-law's place since he turned sixteen. Yaya once told her girlfriends during one of their get-togethers that she and Kairi had spoken about her moving in with him after graduation, which surprised them. I mean, who would've thought that _Yaya _of all people would be the first to get serious enough with her boyfriend to move in with him. None of her friends have even _spoken_ to their partners about it. They haven't even fathomed the possibility, and here Yaya is, moving faster than imaginable. Graduation is two months away.

End Description of Living

* * *

Back to the present events. An hour (and six minutes) passed, and Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, Hikaru, Kukai, and Utau are all gathered at the regular location for the group's meetings, The Royal Garden.

Tsukasa gave Tadase a key to the place when he became king, and when they graduated from elementary school, the boy had given it to Amu for safe keeping until he could return it to the chairman, who was visiting France for a few months to see an old friend.

Big. Mistake.

Amu lost the key within hours, and forgot about it entirely until around seven years later, when she found it in her dresser while packing for the move to her (and Rima's) new apartment. Tadase had transferred to some boarding school thousands of miles away in freshman year, so Amu (after being persuaded by Rima) decided to keep it so she and her friends could use it for future endeavors.

This event Rima and Nagi instigate every now and again is one of those many endeavors. This time in particular is the sixth time they've been called to the Garden because of them.

The entire group is used to their outbursts by now.

* * *

The Guardians (plus Ikuto and Utau) are gathered in the Royal Garden of Seiyo Elementary, awaiting Rima's announcement of what exactly they've gathered for (because some of them ((*cough*Kukai, Amu, and Kairi*cough*)) aren't completely sure).

"Thank you all for coming!" Rima's tiny voice booms over the Garden, causing Kukai and Amu to jump. "Sorry to pull you all out of your mediocre lives, but the time has once again come." Utau sighs and rolls her eyes. "Today, we will finally decide…" Something clicks in Kukai's brain and he moans. "Which of us, Nagihiko or I…" Ikuto yawns and begins walking towards the nearest bench for a nap before he remembers what she told Amu as revenge the last time he slept through on of her spiels. His girlfriend hadn't spoken to him for nearly a month! He decides boredom is better than having that happen again. "…has better hair."

Cue universal moan.

"Do we have to?" Yaya immediately complains. She couldn't care less about their hair. She's supposed to babysit Tsubasa in an hour; she simply doesn't have time for this! If she stays for too long she won't have time to stop by the candy shop on the way home!

"Yes, _Yaya,_ we do. Last time we did somebody came and ran us out of the Garden, so I didn't get the results! It's time for me to get the answer!"

"Yeah, but didn't you win the time before that?" Kukai prods, earning himself only a glare of warning from Utau. He gets those often enough to understand. "Never mind."

"So now that we all know why we're here, it's time to begin. Everyone take your positions!"

There are many stages to the judgment of who has better hair between Rima and Nagi. Evaluation includes seven steps.

1. Looks – This is the first and possibly most important part of the process. Each of the judges get thirty seconds to look at the hair, the shine, if there were a lot of flyaways, color vibrancy.

2. Care – How well the hair is taken care of is important as well. Shampoo, conditioner, styling cream, nourishing sprays, salon visits, whatever extra money one spends for their hair to be of high quality counts for care.

3. Smell – Having hair that smells good is _very_ important, but that isn't the only part of the smell step. If the judge can tell that multiple brand or scents of product were used on the hair, points can be taken off. Part of caring for your hair is being practically religious about what you put in it. Someone who cares deeply for their hair uses only one brand, switching out once every three months to keep using the best possible formula.

4. Feel – How does the hair feel to touch? Each judge takes a lock of hair in their fingers and tries to tell whether it is oily or dry, fine or thick, greasy or clean. These are all important things to look out for. The feel section of the process can be the turning point for a judge's decision on the winner.

5. Strength – this is a step that all of the judges have to do at once. The subjects (Rima and Nagi) each have to brush their hair with brand-new brushes, and the judges look to see which brush has more hair in its bristles after fifteen strokes.

6. Photogenic – Another important step, though very simple. Amu takes pictures of both subjects and loads them onto her laptop. Then the judges gather around and decide who looks better on camera.

7. Elements – This step must be done after the others because it affects the hair to the point that any other judging would be unfair to the subject. The hair is sprayed with a spray bottle and blow dried at the same time to simulate humidity. The results always vary.

The main reason Rima won the last time was the care and feel sections together. She'd been using a new special formula shampoo and conditioner mix for a few months and it was doing wonders for her. Shortly after her victory, she broke out in hives fifteen minutes after a shower. She'd been kicked out of the apartment by Amu after a fight, so she was staying with Nagi. The allergy attack gave her boyfriend a heart attack, and he broke several laws in his rush to get her to the hospital. The trip to the emergency room revealed that she was allergic to tea tree oil, and the fact that she'd had to go to the hospital while kicked out made Amu forgive her in a very dramatic way. So, the blonde switched shampoos, pouted for a while, and declared another hair war.

One which ended in the entire group being run off of the school grounds for trespassing, since they were "responsible adults" and "need to act their age" and "hanging around with Utau Hoshina can only get you so far" and "trespassing is illegal".

They paid no mind.

Now it is summer, and all students and teachers are out enjoying summer break. The Garden has humidity control, so the heat can't affect the subjects' hair. **(A/N: I'm far too lazy to write out the entire judging session, so I won't. Sorry.)**

After the judgment is complete, the judges get an hour to make their final decisions. Instead of waiting around for an hour the group decides to go to a well-deserved lunch around one in the afternoon. Yaya has to leave for her babysitting duties, but she promises she'll meet everyone back at the Garden with Tsubasa when they finish their lunch.

Rima uses the time at the restaurant to use subtle hair tosses and sly twisting of curls around thin fingers to make her hair look as glorious as possible. Her honor is on the line and she will never let herself lose to Nag-evil. She suspects she'll get votes from Amu, Kairi, Utau, Yaya, Rikka, and Hikaru, but she wants their loyalty to be concrete and knows Kukai is easy to distract.

* * *

When they return to the Royal Garden Yaya and Tsubasa are waiting as promised. The judges go to the back of the Garden to convene and decide on the winner, leaving Rima and Nagi with only one another's company.

"You didn't bribe anyone this time, did you?" Rima scowls at Nagihiko's accusation.

"That was just the one time! And it was your fault; you called the contest when you _knew _I was having a bad hair day. That was low. I had to make it a fair fight, and Kukai is just _too_ easy. I barely had to convince him." Nagi raises an eyebrow.

"You never did tell me exactly how you 'convinced' him."

"Please. I just threatened to tell Utau about how he spilled grape juice on her white couch and flipped the cushion over so she wouldn't notice. I checked the last time I was there, she still hasn't seen it." Her boyfriend chuckles a bit at his best friend's remarkable stupidity. "_And_ he spilled some of her _favorite_ wine on the carpet in the guest bedroom. He moved one of the armchairs over it and that's still there as well."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that the only time I ever spilled something at your house it was that lemonade and I tripped and spilled it on you. Then you screamed, kicked me out, and made me pay to have your shirt dry cleaned, even though your building has a laundry room."

Rima only glares. "It's not my fault you can be so clumsy, Nagihiko. You'd think a graceful dancer like you wouldn't let himself trip over something as mundane as _the cord to an iPhone charger._" Nagi grimaces. Sighing, he turns to fully face the blonde chibi.

"Maybe if you didn't plug in your _ten foot charger_ all the way across the room from your actual phone and got your own lemonade, I would never have been walking around your apartment at all. But it doesn't matter now." His girlfriend is obviously mad and a little embarrassed but he continues without a hitch. "I think the 'judges' are coming back. Still no good luck kiss?" She sends him another glare before turning away with her nose in the air.

The judges return a moment later bearing the much awaited results. Kairi has been chosen by the judges as the announcer, so he stands by the table at the top of the stairs while everyone else is by the fountain at the bottom.

"After painstaking evaluation, the other judges and I have decided on a winner. Before I announce the winner though, I just want to say that you are both winners, and you both have beautiful hair, no matter who we decided is better." One contestant rolls their eyes and the other smiles. You can guess which is which. "So, now then. The winner of our most recent 'hair war' is…" A sly smile slips onto Rima's face as she prepares to rub her victory in her boyfriend's face. Nagi smiles as well, but his is only a pleasant smile, the same one he seems to always have on.

"…Nagihiko." Rima's smirk is gone in a millisecond and she's on Kairi before anyone can blink.

"EXCUSE ME WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY KAIRI?!" Her reaction is expected (why else would they force Kairi to be the bearer of the bad news?) so no one makes a move to help the poor nerd. Not even Yaya, his own girlfriend, tried to help him. The candy-lover knows Rima's wrath better than one might expect.

Rima continues verbally abusing the greenette for a few minutes before Nagi decides enough is enough and pulls her back to her seat. This _would_ be a good idea if not for the fact that he just beat her. She realizes who he is after a moment of wild thrashing, and her attack is turned to him.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFEAT ME! DID _YOU_ BRIBE SOMEONE?! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BRIBING A JUDGE WHEN YOU BRIBED ONE YOURSELF! I HATE YOU, FUJISAKI!" Nagi flinches at the last comment. He dislikes people hating him, and for it to be his own girlfriend screaming words of hatred at him hurts.

"Rima, I didn't bribe anyone."

"LIAR!"

Kukai approaches the quarrelling couple in an attempt to quell the blonde's screams. "Mashiro, maybe you should just calm down a little…" Rima instantly turns on him, her eyes ablaze.

At this moment Kukai learns what true fear is.

The jock turns and runs to cower behind his indifferent girlfriend, who hasn't said much this entire time. Now she sighs at her boyfriend's lack of bravery and strides toward Rima and Nagi, walking perfectly on her deep purple four inch heels. "Rima." The chibi allows this to interrupt the scream she was in the middle of and turns to glare at the singer. "Shut up."

Almost everyone in the room gasps. Kukai lunges forward towards the taller blonde, fearing for her life. "Utau, no!" Luckily Yaya is right there to hook her foot around his ankle, effectively throwing him to the ground and quite possibly saving his life.

"I understand that you're angry. That still doesn't justify making your boyfriend feel like shit just because he won a stupid contest. Jesus, I don't understand what you did to deserve such a great guy." The last comment is under her breath, and only she, Rima, and Nagi could hear it. Rima is now livid. How dare she say she didn't deserve him! He wasn't all that great, hadn't she ever seen him during his Character Change?

"I'm going home." The anger is clear in her voice. She pushes past Utau and leaves the Garden with her chin up. Nagihiko starts after her but feels a hand gripping his arm and keeping him from going further.

"Obviously you are the _last_ person she want to see right now. She needs to be alone for a while, then Amu will go home and talk to her and you can talk to her tomorrow." Utau explains before walking back to the spot between her boyfriend and her brother. Everyone begins to disband and drift off, Yaya and Tsubasa last. The little redhead always hates to see her friends fight, and although she has always known that they do, she's never actually _seen_ Rima and Nagi fight. It's unnerving for her. With a tiny sigh she pulls her brother towards the door. Maybe Kairi will help comfort her.

* * *

The next morning around eleven Nagihiko knocks on the door of Rima and Amu's apartment. In his arms are all seventeen volumes of Rima's current favorite gag manga (collector's edition; when he told his mother he had made Rima angry with him she smacked him over the head with a hand fan and had a maid rush order them. Mrs. Fujisaki loves Rima dearly and prays that her son can keep it together long enough to marry her ((so she'll get the daughter she always wanted)).) and under his eyes are barely noticeable bags, concealed by makeup Rima had left at his place once. He'd been up worrying about the possibility she wouldn't forgive him all night.

Amu answers the door and smiles brightly when she sees the gifts he has come bearing. "She'll totally forgive you after this." She lets him in and has him sit in the living room to talk. "She's in her room right now. She came out for like ten minutes for breakfast and was pouting the entire time. That was around eight, she hasn't come out since. Have you ever won one of these competitions before?" the pinkette asks.

"No, I'm almost positive that the only reason I won was because I started using that shampoo she's allergic to so I could see just how well it works." A throw pillow collides with his face before he can finish his sentence.

"Why would you do that?! What if she touches your hair and her throat swells up and she suffocates?! What if she takes a shower at your place and gets some of it on her and she breaks out into hives like the last time?! What if the air in your apartment has been contaminated and if she even steps into it she just drops dead?!"

"Amu, I believe you're seriously overthinking this."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND; I CAN'T PAY THE RENT BY MYSELF NAGIHIKO!" Nagi blinks. Is that really the only reason she's afraid? Wow. "Plus she's my best friend and I would be dead inside without her." She adds sheepishly.

"_Why_ are you yelling, Amu? I was trying to plot my revenge on Nagihik-" When Rima sees the purplette (is that a thing?) on her couch her eyes narrow. "What is _he_ doing here?" Amu scrambles for an excuse before shooting to the door.

"Um I have to go buy some… jerky… so I'll be back later bye!" She hurries out the door and to her car and is gone in record time (for her).

"God she's an idiot. So what _are_ you doing here Nag-evil?" Nagi flinches unnoticeably before answering.

"I came to say I'm sorry you lost. I brought you something to make up for it. He pulls the massive box out from under the coffee table, setting it on tabletop.

"NO WAYYYY!" She screamed, running towards the box faster than he would've thought she could. "IS THIS THE COLLECTOR'S EDITION?!" She grabs the box in her arms and smooshes it up against her face.

"My mother hit me with her fan and ordered those for you when I told her you were mad yesterday. I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without her, so thank her, not me." Rima is quiet for a moment before she sets the box back down and faces him.

"Maybe I was being a _bit_ immature." She says, sitting on the couch beside him. Nagi smiles.

"Honestly, I only won because I've been using that shampoo you used to use." Her eyes widen and she scoots as far down the couch as she can get.

"Are you serious? I have a _severe_ allergy to that stuff, I could have a reaction if I touch your hair right now!" The smile slips away.

"Really? I thought Amu was just being overdramatic. I'll stop using it if I have to."

"Well, if you want to keep going out with me I suggest you do." She stuck her nose in the air and turned away.

"So am I forgiven?" Rima sighs loudly.

"I suppose, Nagihiko." Another (of many) easy smile appears and he scoots towards her.

"So _now_ can I get that good luck kiss? You've made me wait for days!" She rolls her eyes.

"Nothing to wish you luck for now, _sweetie._ I'm going to take a nap, how about we have dinner at Olive Garden tonight, and you pay. I mean, I already paid my entire _reputation_ to lose that stupid hair war."

"If it'll make you happy, _dear_." Nagi replies with a slightly disappointed look on his face. On Rima's is a look of absolute smugness.

"After that we'll see about getting you that kiss, alright?" He perks doggishly. "So run along and get a shower and some sleep, and I'll see you at six. Bye." With a toss of her long blonde curls she returns to her room, her gag manga series in hand, leaving her boyfriend to sink into a puddle of relief. He truly hates to fight with her. Yaya will be as relieved as he is, and he resolves to text her from the car. She's been stressed lately; she could use a little peace of mind.

Maybe he'll call a war next time. After he changes shampoos. Rima'll definitely win then, and she's always the most happy and pleasant to be around right after she wins a hair war.

He loves to see her happy.

* * *

**I really like that ending. Do you? I would've made them kiss or something, but I've never written a kiss scene before and my friends read these fanfictions I write, so I'm not gonna go there today. **

**Read & Review!**


End file.
